Steam irons with a water measuring device for filling the reservoir are known, along with steam irons which have a completely removable front section incorporating pumps, valves, plugs and various devices. Both solutions are costly, complicated and easily damaged.
Steam irons also require the use of distilled water to prevent the formation of lime in the plate.